First Snow
by Night-Of-Fate
Summary: For the the first time, it snows in The World That Never Was. Indeed a Christmas Miracle.
1. Saix

First Snow - Saix

Saix threw his hood back over his blue hair as he stepped into the Dark Corridor to transport back home. Inside it was dark, and easy to get lost in, but he found his way across and back home easily.

The portal opened again in front of the Castle That Never Was, which loomed over it like a dark cloud. It looked as if it was night-time, as it always does in the World That Never Was. The Heart-shaped moon floated in the sky alone, surrounded by a void. The temperature was as it always is, not too hot or cold. It is a fitting environment for a group of Nobodies.

Walking through the gate and entering the combination to get into the front door, the Luna Diviner made his way up to the Superior's office, through the countless hallways and staircases. Finally reaching the large white door labeled _**Superior**_; Saix reached out a gloved hand to knock.

He listened as it echoed and rebounded inside, and hesitated before turning the door knob to check if anyone was inside.

He opened the door to reveal an empty room. Papers were scatter on the desk, which sat behind several chairs. Plans to get Kingdom Hearts were pasted to a board which ran across the wall. In the back of the room, was a door, which would lead out to a balcony. Next to the door, was a window, which usually showed the dark outside. However, something was different about it.

Saix stared at the window, as flecks of white fell in and out of view. Expecting someone to be dumping something out their window, he walked across the office and stepped through the door to the balcony.

Everyone knew the Diviner almost never showed emotion, and remained calm and unmoved most of the time. But there was something about what Saix saw out on the balcony, which reached inside him, and touched him in a way nothing else ever had.

Silently, he stood there, watching the white flecks of snow float across the black, like paint splattered onto a canvas. It's beauty was something he had never seen before, and captivated him.

Saix heard the door re-open behind him, and he turned almost in a trance to face the Superior.

"So, I see you've discovered the snow," Xemnas stated.

Saix found himself able only to nod, and reach out his hand to touch the falling flakes. From somewhere below, he heard a gentle hym playing, blending in with the mood of the night.

"Merry Christmas," Xemnas told him.

Saix looked back at him and did something he never would have done, he smiled, "Merry Christmas."

----

A.N – Well, what do you think? What's going to happen is, I'm going to go through all the Organization at random and show you what goes on through their mind and what they are doing when it starts snowing.

This chapter was Saix based. Characters will be chosen at random by my friends. (Pick a number 1 -14!)

Inspiration from this came from the fact that is snowed recently. YAY!

If you squint, that was some XemSai Fluff at the end there. :3

Honestly, when Saix smiled I wanted to write: And somewhere, somehow ten mutant animals were just born. But I held myself back considering I want this to be a sweet and serious story.

And yes, I know it's not Christmas yet but it's going to go on like this until it is Christmas.


	2. Demyx

First Snow – Demyx

Demyx sat on the couch in the Living Room that Never Was, strumming on his Sitar happily.

Once again his request to decorate for Christmas had been refused. Nevertheless, he was happy that he could be 'Home'.

Getting up from his seat on the couch he started out of the room, looking for something to do.

Heading down several flights of stairs, Demyx gave a cheery "Hello!" to Xaldin when he passed him in the hallway, getting a grunt of acknowledgement in return.

Once on the ground floor, Demyx wound his way through several hallways, looking for the door to the courtyard, where he could play music for everyone to hear. Yes, people would complain about how it interrupts the peace and quiet, but if it fit the mood, nobody really noticed it.

Opening the door to the yard, Demyz froze in his spot.

He looked around and the swirling white drops of snow, and smiled to himself,

"I guess miracles really do happen."

Quietly, as if not to disturb the beauty of it, Demyx made his way to the middle of the courtyard, and sat down on the bench.

He lifted the Sitar to a playing position, and began a gentle hym on the instrument, fingers making their way easily across the strings.

The music echoed up the castle, and through the rooms, mixing in with the atmosphere of the night.

Demyx was sure that they all had hearts now, for this sight and the sounds touched him deeply.

---

A.N. – That was really short. I wanted Dem to be calm and happy instead of crazy and bouncy.

It was harder to write because of that, plus the fact that I really didn't know what I should make him do…

Anyway, you heard music in Saix's part, this was it.

Well, R and R if you'd like. I'll have the next chapter soon.


End file.
